


Don't give me up (I could never give you up)

by j_gabrielle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Implied Violence, M/M, dark!fic, injured!Will, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something short to say hi and that I haven't given up completely on writing....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't give me up (I could never give you up)

Hannibal smiles as the blood drips onto his hand.

“Will… Such a pretty picture you make.” He laughs like the soft chimes of a winter breeze on a cold dark evening. Will whimpers softly, unable to manage anything beyond the few puffs of strangled cries from the back of his throat.

Naked, splayed on display like the Vitruvian man across the marble floor, Will struggles against the chemical binds burning through his veins.

“Please do not attempt to free yourself. As you well know by now, it won’t work.” Hannibal crouches next to him, purring darkly. Stroking his fingers through the mess of grime, sweat and blood that cake Will’s dark curls, he leans over, brushing his thin lips over his brow.

Will coughs wetly; a sign of a punctured lung. “Hannibal… Let me go.”

The psychiatrist laughs, pushing himself to his feet. Brushing his palms over his knees, he crosses his arms, smiling benignly down at Will.

“Oh my dear William. Have you not figured it out yet? I am never letting you go.”


End file.
